Adventure Redone
by Existingsomewhat
Summary: A retelling of the original story with stronger characters, a bigger crew, and an overall bigger mess. There are a few ships but they aren't really mentioned that much. Pls read and tell me what you think.
1. Meet Coby Coward held captive by Alvida

In the midst of the calm waters of East Blue, a sole barrel floated lazily towards a passenger ship. The sailors spotted it and decided to see if it had any value. Sake, gold, silvers, anything useful, really.

But just as they were about to open it, pirates attacked!

"Coby!" a harsh voice shouted. A short pink haired kid staggered forward.

"Y-yes, Ms. Alvida?" He stuttered, terrified. The not-necessarily-pleasing-to-look-at woman raised her iron mace threateningly; for she wasn't known as Iron-Mace Alvida for nothing.

"Tell me, who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" she asked.

'Definitely not you.' Coby thought, but alas he was too much a wimp to actually say that.

"W-why y-you a-are, Ms. A-Alvida." He chuckled nervously, praying she wouldn't kill him.

"Good. Now, do you know why we keep you here, even though you're pathetic?"

"B-because o-of m-my navigation skills."

"Yes. Remember boy, you are useless minus your navigation skills. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now. Don't take my generosity for granted!"

'What generosity?'

"I-I d-don't, Miss A-Alvida!"

"Then prove it and get your ass onto that ship!" she snarled and sent the poor boy hurling towards the passenger ship.

As the pirates raided, the boy, Coby, tried to keep to himself. Around that time, he stumbled upon a barrel. Curious, he rolled it away.

"What you got there?" A nasally voice asked. Coby squeaked and looked up. In front of him stood three of his 'crewmates'.

"J-just a ba-barrel. I-I t-thought there might b-be something i-important i-in it."

"Do you think it's sake?" the man on the left side of the first one spoke.

"Probably! Let's open it!" The last one exclaimed.

"But w-what about Ms. A-Alvida!" Coby shreaked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." They glared at Coby, daring him to object. The middle one lifted his fist to open the barrel when it burst open itself.

"Ah! What a good nap!!" a young voice exclaimed. Then, seemingly noticing the four pirates, one reluctant and one passed out, he tilted his head.

"Who are you? … Your friends gonna catch a cold if he sleeps over there."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" The two remaining pirates lifted their swords, ready to attack.

"I did? Oops~ I'm sorry! Shishishi! My name's Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" The pirates attacked but Luffy broke their swords without much effort. Terrified, they picked up the knocked out one and ran away.

"How strange!" Luffy laughed. Coby, finally getting out of shocked demeanor, stared at Luffy in awe.

He was a handsome boy, that much Coby had to admit. He had short hair that seemed so incredibly soft. He had a skinny body and big brown eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt that's collar was popped and first few buttons were kept undone. His black tie was loosely hanging around his neck and he wore a black leather jacket with the collar, once again, popped. He had fingerless gloves and tight pants. On his feet were black boots. Around his shirt, a belt hung. It had a sword attached to it with several pouches. He also had three… sticks?... attached to his pants. On his head a straw hat was perched.

Spotting Coby, he grinned, stretching the scar under his eye.

"Hey! Do you have any food? I'm hungry?" Coby blinked a few times before nodding and stumbling towards the kitchen. Luffy laughed and followed.

"S-so L-Luffy-san?" Coby tried starting a conversation. The boy stopped stuffing apples into his face and glanced at Coby with a raised brow.

"How do you know my name?"

"U-um… you s-said it a while a-ago."

"I did? Oh… Shishishi! What's your name?"

"U-um...i-it's C-Coby, L-Luffy-san."

"Nice to meet you Cucoby Lulooffisan. What a strange name!"

"It's just Coby."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Justcoby." He continued eating, leaving Coby to stare at him, speechless.

"N-no… My name is 'Coby' not Justcoby or Cucoby Lulooffisan."

"Cobynotjustcobyorcucoby Lulooffisan?" Luffy asked. Coby collapsed onto the floor.

"Can I just call you Coby?" Luffy asked. Coby groaned but nodded.

"Well, Coby, what's going on here?"

"Pirates are raiding this passenger ship." Too flabbergasted to strutter.

"Oh. Are you a passenger?"

"No… I'm… a pirate. But not because I want to be!" Luffy raised a brow, signaling him to continue. And so Coby shared his humorous yet tragic tale.

"Why don't you just run away?"

"I tried...s-several t-times. B-but in the e-end I g-got too scared…"

"Ah, so you're weak, stupid, and a coward? I hate people like you!" Luffy exclaimed with a giant grin. Coby sulked.

"B-but… What are y-you d-doing h-here L-Luffy-san?"

"Just Luffy's fine. The thing is, I was heading to make my dream come true on a small boat when a large whirlpool appeared out of nowhere. Thinking fast, I ate all the food and jumped into the barrel!"

"W-whirlpool?" Coby stared at him in shock, wondering how it was possible that he was still alive.

"A-anyway! You h-have t-to get o-out of h-here! Those men y-you d-defeated… t-they were p-part of A-Alvida's crew!"

"Who's Alvida?"

"She's the vicious pirate captain that happens to be the cause of my misery." Coby deadpanned.

"Ah! You didn't strutter that time!"

"Huh? I g-guess I-I d-didn't."

"Well. That was a short lived victory." Luffy went back to eating and Coby thought back to their conversation.

"L-Luffy-san? You mentioned a dream… M-may I-I a-ask w-what it is?"

"Hmm? I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!"

"W--what!? That m-means you're l-looking for the O-One Piece treasure! Everybody's l-looking for it!!!"

"I know. I am too."

"Impossible! I-Impossible! I-Im- Ouch! Why d-did y-you hit me?"

"Felt like it."

"Oh. W-well, I-I'm used to it a-anyway."

"Listen here Coby. I don't care if it's impossible or that so many people are looking for it. I'm still going to go after the treasure. I don't care if I die. Why? Because it's my dream. And I… I'm nothing if not a dreamer."

"Do you think I can do it, too? I-if I really w-want to. Do you t-think I c-can b-be a marine?"

"How would I know?"

"I can! I-I'll become a m-marine a-and catch bad g-guys l-like A-Alvida!" Just then the roof crashed and a baby whale fell in.

"Just who… are you going to catch, Coby?" The whale growled.

'Ah… she's not a whale. She's too ugly for that… but she doesn't look human either. Ah! Maybe she's a witch! That's gotta be it!'

Luffy grinned, proud that he had solved the 'mystery'.

"Who's the ugly witch, Coby?" Dropped jaws, wide eyes, and other shocked responses. Luffy tilted his head, confused.

"L-Luffy-san! T-that's A-Alvida-san! Don't y-you k-know t-that s-she's…" Coby thought back to what Luffy said: 'I don't care if I die.'

"D-don't you know that she's the fattest, meanest, ugliest hag to ever walk on earth!?" Luffy doubled over laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?"

"Exactly what you heard! I'm gonna join the Marines and catch people like you! A-and plus! Luffy-san's better looking, anyway!" Luffy blinked at that before laughing again.

"Oh. So you go an' betray me over some guy you just met and got a crush on?" Coby shook his head frantically.

"L-Luffy-san's my first friend! Not crush!"

"And then there's the fact that I'm taken." Luffy commented as he stood up. Alvida took her mace and slammed it onto Luffy's head, but it broke. And with a shout of, 'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!' Luffy sent Alvida flying.

She flew so far that she became merely a twinkle in the sky. It was weird how something so rotten and ugly could create something so pretty.

Luffy jumped onto the deck, Coby in hand. The pirates all jumped away, terrified of the person that defeated their captain so easily.

"Oi! You!" Luffy pointed to some random one. The guy stiffened and nervously pointed to himself in question.

"Yes, you! Get us a boat and fill it up with food! 'Kay?" The pirate nodded and scampered away.

"Hey, Coby? Who's Roronoa Zoro?"

"E-eh? W-why d-do y-you a-ask?"

"I heard his name pass around the ship while we were waiting for our boat."

"H-he's the m-most v-vicious p-pirate h-hunter. People s-say h-he's a d-demon! W-why do y-you a-ask?"

"I want him to join my crew. But only if he's a good guy."

"O-oh I s-see…. WAIT, WHAT!?!?! You want a pirate hunter to join you pirate crew???"

"Your stuttering went away again. And yes, but only if he's a good guy."

"He's not a g-good g-guy. T-they've h-held h-him captive at the m-marine b-base in s-shells town. There's no w-way h-he's a g-good g-guy."

"If he got caught, does that mean he's weak? How disappointing."

"H-he's n-not w-weak! H-he's a d-devil!"

"Shishishi! I'll be the judge of that! We are heading to Shell's Town after all." Coby gaped at Luffy but decided it was best to just leave it at that. There was no arguing with Luffy.


	2. Meet Zoro- The world's worst compass!

**A/N**

 **ibb (** **dot) co / eL0nxy — {Remove spaces} This is a rough sketch I did of Luffy's outfit.**

 **IMPORTANT:** **You'll notice my writing style has changed from the first chapter, that is because, even though I published it on the 13th, I wrote it a few years back.**

 **Thank** **you for the favorites and follows! I was surprised at the number, because, tbh, I thought no one would read this.** **You may notice that I changed the rating. The reasoning behind that is while I was writing the second chapter, it hit me that I tend to have a rather inappropriate humor so I thought: better safe than sorry.**

 ** _VoyagersUnite:_** **First of all, thank you for your kind words!! Secondly, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 ** _Syluk:_** **Wow, I got a comment from one of my favorite authors! Anyways, the first chapter didn't have much changed, yes, but that's because it's the first chapter. As the story goes on, you'll notice the changes become bigger. I started this story a few years — back when I was in 7th grade, actually — and since then my writing style has changed. Also the oufit and the sword were ideas from then too. Don't worry, though, I have found uses for both. While I don't want to spoil the sword, the clothes stayed the same because I refuse to believe that in a world like One Piece's no one can make stretchy clothes that won't rip whenever Luffy uses his power. Also, I've never watched Strong World so I don't really know how to respond to that. Anyways, thank you for your advice, I'll be sure to keep it in mind. And if you have any other things that seem questionable, don't hesitate to comment! (Also your story 'Boy with a Scar' is the best! I'm absolutely in love with it!** )

 **That was a long author's note, but now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

The sky was a pretty blue much like the sea on which the small boat floated. A comfortable silence filled the air around the two travelers. One of them — the ravenette — had his eyes closed and was lying back. In this image he seemed so harmless that if Coby hadn't been there to see it himself, he would've never believed it was Luffy who defeated his nightmare. The silence stayed until Coby made out the outline of an island and called out to Luffy. The two got off their boat quickly — each with the same destination but different goals in mind — and walked in town taking in their surroundings. Shells Town at first glance seemed quite lively. The air was filled with chatter and the street with people. It seemed as if everyone here got along well. Still, Luffy couldn't shake of the sense that something wasn't quite right.

"Hm… This is where he's h-held!" Coby commented, breaking the once mutual quiet. He watched as Luffy grabbed a pear and examined it.

'Didn't the boy just eat?' Coby thought. It seems he had yet to realise that Luffy was always hungry. The said boy tossed the owner of the stall from which the pear came from a coin and continued walking on.

"Who? That Roronoa Zoro guy?" he eventually asked.

As if a switch had been turned on, the whole town leaped back in fear, discarding the once cheerful atmosphere.

"U-um… L-Luffy-san I think it's better to not mention h-his name… It l-looks l-like the town people a-are scared…"

"Shishishi!" was the only reply Luffy gave as he finished his snack.

"A-anyways, L-Luffy-san…. I-I believe t-that C-Captain Morgan leads this base."

Once again the townspeople jumped back from the two visitors. Coby stared at them, confused. Getting scared of Zoro made sense, but why the good guy?

"W-Why a-are they scared of a-a m-marine?" He asked Luffy, who only shrugged in response.

"The world isn't black and white. Just because someone wears a marine uniform doesn't mean they're the good guy, Coby." While Coby had a hard time believing that, he couldn't help but to stare at his friend in awe. It seemed that underneath the initial brainless brawn, Luffy was someone who possessed great knowledge. Luffy was even more admirable than Coby had thought and the pinkette started feeling guilty of assuming that the other wasn't all right up there. Luffy was indeed wise.

"That or maybe the people here are just weird! Shishishi!" Or maybe not.

The ex-pirate decided to hold his silence until they reached the base — which they did not long after. Now the two boys stood in front of a giant metal gate twice their size with the Marine symbol encrusted on. Well… no way to mistake that. Honestly speaking, it was kind of an overkill. Didn't they have anything better to spend money on?

"Ah, seems as if we're here. Are you going to go join?" Luffy asked.

"A-ah y-yes… L-Luffy-san I know our t-time t-together had been short b-but I'd like you t-to know that… I consider you my first friend! And even though you want to become a pirate and I — a marine… I hope we will stay friends for a long time. Without you, I would've never had the courage — L-Luffy-san… A-ARE Y-YOU EVEN L-LISTENING?" The answer to Coby's question was that no, he hadn't been listening. Actually after he had told Coby to join, he had walked away. Now he was climbing the wall.

"Ne~ Coby, do you think that Zoro guy is here?"

Sighing, Coby answered, "O-of course n-not! H-he's dangerous! They probably h-have him locked a-away!" Coby struggled to climb after Luffy

"Ohhh… is that him?"

"I-I j-just said that h-he wouldn't…. Wait… that outfit… that aura… AHH! It is him! That's the bloodthirsty pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!"

"If I free him, do you think he'll join my crew!"

"WHAT!! L-LUFFY-SAN! THAT G-GUY I-IS A-A DEMON! HE'LL KILL YOU B-BEFORE YOU EVEN H-HAVE THE CHANCE TO ASK!!"

"Don't worry, I'm strong." Coby nearly fell back at Luffy's declaration. Didn't this guy comprehend danger? Before he could reply, though, Zoro noticed them.

"Yah! What are you two doing here? Get lost!" Coby squealed in surprise but Luffy just laughed. Just then a ladder was placed next to him and a young girl appeared. Gesturing at them to be quiet, she jumped onto the field and ran up to Zoro.

"We have to help her!" Coby exclaimed. But after glancing at Luffy and noticing he had, once again, been ignored, he sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately.

Luffy, on the other hand, kept his attention fixed on the swordsman and the little girl.

"Zoro-nii! I made these for you!"

"What are you doing here kid? Get lost!" The girl wasn't discouraged.

"They're rice balls! I thought you'd be hungry!"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want your damn rice balls!" Just then a rather ugly guy with two Marines behind him strutted in.

"Now, now, Zoro. Hasn't anyone taught you to not bully little kids?" Luffy stared at the newcomer, ignoring Coby's whisper of the word 'marine'. The guy reminded Luffy of a decaying onion for some reason. It was technically food, but not edible.

...Now that he thought about it… when was the last time he ate? He really wanted meat.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fearful scream. Out of instinct, he stretched his hand towards the source and caught someone.

"Thank you, Nii-chan!" The girl from before exclaimed. Coby rushed to her side and bombarded her with questions of whether she was okay or not. Laughing at the other's antics, Luffy gestured for him to take her home. He seemed to want to disagree but gave in easily when he remembered the kid's position. After Coby led her away, he turned his gaze towards Zoro and jumped in front of him.

"Ne~ you're pretty weak aren't you? If I had been in your situation I would've escaped by now!" The green haired man glared at him. If it hadn't been the fact that he was Luffy and raised by a monster of grandpa, Luffy might've been scared.

"That's the difference between us then. I have more control than to go crazy after a few days of food."

"Shishishi! Is that so?" Deciding to end the conversation there, Luffy turned around to leave but Zoro's voice stopped him.

"Before you go, feed me those rice balls." Luffy complied to the demand despite the fact that the rice balls were now just a mush of dirt. He watched as Zoro ate then and then coughed harshly

"Tell the little girl that they were delicious." He said after a beat of silence. Luffy smiled to himself; he had just found his first mate.

*•*•*•*•*•

Luffy, naturally, complied with the other's wish and had told the girl — Rika — what the swordsman had said. That conversation ended with Rika explaining to them how exactly Zoro ended up in his position and her mother offering to feed them; something Luffy didn't bother thinking twice about. Sadly, his meal was interrupted by the onion who barged in and started yelling his superiority.

"You all better show up for the show I have planned for later this evening! I'm going to execute that swordsman!" He ended his speech with an obnoxious laugh. Luffy paused. If he remembered correctly, and he was damn sure he did, this bastard onion had promised to release Zoro. He just broke his promise and Luffy hated people like that the most. Anger clouding his brain, he rushed forward and landed a punch on Helmeppo's jaw. He rushed out of the tavern and headed towards Zoro, ignoring the chaos he had created.

When he reached his destination, he immediately called out for the swordsman. It seemed as if his shout woke the other from a dream and now Zoro was glaring at him once again.

"You're a swordsman, right? Where are your swords?" The pirate hunter seemed startled by the sudden question but answered anyway.

"If I get you your swords, you'll join me." And with that he launched off towards the roof of the base, leaving Zoro to stare in shock of what happened and who the hell that straw hat kid was.

*•*•*•*•*•

Luffy landed next to a statue, scaring everyone around him. Luckily for the Marines, they didn't drop said statue.

"That's him! That's the asshole who punched me, daddy!" screeched onion-head. Luffy grinned and wrapped an arm around him. He'd know where Zoro's swords were! He ignored the unmanly scream that came out of his captive and rushed towards the door. Well, he would have if the stupid Marines hadn't blocked his way.

"CAPTURE THAT BASTARD! HE DARED TO DISRESPECT I, WHO IS THE GREATEST." Huh. When had Luffy done that? Or was this guy just some stuck-up delusional shithead? Probably the latter. Feeling pity, Luffy decided to actually give a reason to dislike him.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He shouted and punched the statue of onion-head's — presumably — father. Grinning at the screams of horror, he pushed past the Marines blockading him and headed into the building.

The young monkey kept on running, searching for his new friend's swords.

"Hey, Onion-head! Where are Zoro's swords!" He looked at his captive only to find him passed out. He scowled as he shook him awake. Did he actually pass out from fear? What a wimp!

Unfortunately, as soon as Onion woke up, Marines came with their guns ready.

"Let go of Sir Helmeppo or we'll have no choice but to shoot!" Luffy ignored them completely and instead asked Onion —or Helmeppo as the Marines called him — where the swords were.

"I-in my r-room! You just passed it!" He shouted in fear.

"We gave you a warning! Now prepare to die!"

"Shishishi I don't wanna, why don't you shoot him instead?" Luffy grinned, tossing Helmeppo towards the soldiers and running into his room. He chuckled at Onion's fearful screams. What a funny guy he was!

Luffy grabbed all the swords he saw —three— and jumped out the window, just in time to block Zoro and Coby from bullets. Upon realising that they were alive, the two opened their eyes and watched Luffy's back in horror.

Instead of him dying, though, the bullets merely bounced off towards the Marines instead.

"W-what are you?" Zoro asked in bewilderment.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DISRESPECT ME TWICE!? I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN MORGAN! IN COMPARISON TO ME, YOU ARE A MERE FLY!"

"I'm a Luffy!" he said in response to both questions. Morgan growled and ordered the Marines to use swords instead and when some voiced their fears of the rubber man, he ordered them to kill themselves.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Luffy scolded. Gulping, the Marines picked up their swords and rushed towards them.

"Untie me!" Zoro ordered.

"Hmm~ if I do… will you join my crew?"

"You son of a—! Fine, I will!"

"Ah… I'm not really good with knots… so this might take a while." What the hell did Zoro sign up for?

"Just hand me my swords!" Luffy laughed and did as he was told.

In a flash Zoro was untied and holding back all the Marines.

"Wow! You're pretty cool!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. Upon hearing his words, Zoro showed a devilish grin.

"Thanks, Captain. How about I show you just how 'cool' I really am?" he asked and Luffy nodded in agreement.


	3. Meet Nami A Greedy Pirate-Hater

**A/N**

 **Kippysaurus:** **I can be like that too! I'm not Zoro level but it isn't uncommon for me to get lost literally all the time!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not owned by me.**

*•*•*•*•*•

Fear was floating in the air at the Marine Base. After all, the cowardly Marines had never faced people like this. A bloodthirsty pirate hunter who apparently was now just a pirate and a demon who could stretch beyond human capability. But as much as they wanted to run away they knew they would face death, except it'd be in the hands of their Captain.

 _'The Great and Mighty Captain_ _Morgan'_

"Thanks, Captain. How about I show you just how 'cool' I really am?" These words should fill them with relief. After all, they didn't have to face two monsters, just one. But no one doubted they would be defeated by Roronoa Zoro.

Gulping, they once again got in position to attack.

*•*•*•*•*•

Zoro easily dodged the Marines heading his way and attacked Morgan. It was simpler to not have to deal with a bunch of weaklings. He crossed two of his swords in front of his chest and charged.

"Oni Giri!" he mumbled through the hilt of the sword in his mouth, and proceeded with his attack, causing Morgan to fall.

"...Are you insanely strong or is that guy just a weakling?" Luffy's voice came. Zoro didn't reply as Morgan chose that very moment to stand up again.

"Don't be blinded! That was just dumb luck! Someone like you will never defeat me for I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN MORGAN!!" Morgan raised his axe-hand and charged at the greenette, roaring. His attack, though, was easily dodged. Even though the swordsman was weak and starved.

"D-DON'T M-M-MOVE! O-OR I-I'LL SH-SH-SHOOT!!" Helmeppo's voice rang. He stood there shaking, a gun pointed at Coby's head. Luffy had forgotten the two were still there.

"... L-Luffy-san, d-don't worry a-about m-me! I-I…" he gulped, "...I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Luffy laughed and punched Helmeppo as Zoro ignored the voices and performed another 'oni giri' successfully defeating the corrupted marine.

"Now, for the rest of you…" Zoro started. But to his surprise the Marines started cheering.

"I was right! This is a weird town! Shishishi!"

*•*•*•*•*•

"AH~ THAT TASTED SO GOOD!" Luffy shouted, rubbing his belly. Next to him, Zoro and Coby chuckled.

"You sure do eat a lot for a small guy.." Zoro commented, opening another bottle of Sake. Coby turned to the owner of the tavern, Ririka —Rika's mom — and gave an apologetic smile.

"Even I ate a lot and I didn't do anything. Sorry for troubling you so much." He said, bowing to show gratitude. Ririka just waved away his concern and instead gave Zoro a bag of food, knowing that as pirates they wouldn't stay for long.

"Hey! You didn't stutter! Good job!" Luffy grinned at his friend in pride.

"T-thank you!" Coby replied.

"Never mind…" Zoro laughed at the two, much to the shock of those around him. The demon of East Blue could laugh? Who knew?

"So Captain, what are our plans after this?"

"We'll head to the Grand Line… Speaking of which, Zoro, do you have a dream?"

"A dream? Yes, in fact. I plan on becoming the greatest swordsman in the world so that my name reaches even the Heavens above!" Zoro replied, voice dripping with conviction.

"Shishishi! I see! A title worthy to be on the Pirate King's crew!" Zoro grinned at him before his face sobered up a bit.

"Just so you know, if you ever come in between my dream, my sword will be decorated in your blood." The air suddenly grew tense at the Pirate Hunter's words. Though Luffy remained oblivious.

"Okay!" he agreed easily, laughing once again, this time joined by Zoro. The people in the tavern unwillingly also calmed down. Just then the door burst open and Marines entered.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" asked Ripper, a marine who seemingly took control after Morgan.

"Yah. We are. I just got my first mate, too!" Luffy confirmed, unaware of the danger he was in.

"I'm sorry to say this after you've saved the town, but you must leave. In our gratitude we won't chase you or call the higher ups about you, so please leave peacefully." His words were met with immediate disapproval from the townspeople. After all these pirates had done more for them than the Marines.

"We were just leaving, anyway." Luffy shrugged, getting up with Zoro following. He turned to face Coby and gave his friend a giant smile.

"We'll meet later, okay?" Coby nodded, happy that Luffy considered him a friend, if his words were anything to go by.

"Wait, is he not with you?" Luffy shook his head before an idea came to his mind. He opened one of his pouches, and took out a baby den-den mushi. He dialed a number and patiently waited for someone to pick it up, which didn't take long.

"Hello? This is the Marines' headquarters, who are you wanting to reach?" a voice asked, causing those around Luffy —other than Zoro —to gape at the supposed pirate. Zoro merely raised a brow.

"Connect me to Monkey D. Garp." Luffy replied. As he waited for the line to connect, he turned his attention to the people around him, wondering why they were looking so funny.

"M-MONKEY D. G-GARP??" They yelled out in confusion.

"GARP SPEAKING! Who is this!?" Came a loud greeting.

"Luffy, Gramps."

"G-grandpa!?" Came yet another chorus of shouts. Luffy pouted. "It's rude to be loud when someone's on the phone." He scolded, causing the yeller's to blush and look down embarrassed.

"Anyways, gramps, I'm calling to ask a favor. You know Shell's Town?"

"Bwahahaha! Cheeky brat! Of course I do!"

"Well, there's this guy I met who wants to be a marine that's here. He's kinda weak right now, but he's got determination. Oh, also there's this Onion who could use some straightening out. You willing to help?"

"Bwahahaha! Sounds fun! I'll be there. Tell the brats to start training. I'm not gonna go easy on them!" Luffy laughed along with his grandfather and hung up.

"There!" Luffy proudly exclaimed. Coby just stared in shock. He was going to get trained by the Marine Hero: Garp the Fist?

"L-Luffy-san! You've done so much for me… am I really going to train under Vice Admiral Garp?"

"Yup! Rest in peace! Anyways, we'll be leaving now!" He waved goodbye, leaving with his swordsman while Coby pondered his words.

*•*•*•*•*•

"So… Vice-admiral Garp, huh?"

"Yup! He's my grandpa!" Luffy grinned, Zoro just shook his head in response.

"Any other crazy family members I should know about?" Luffy giggled and replied that he'd know all in time. It was more fun that way. The two untied their boat and set for sailing when a voice called out to them. Turning around they saw Coby at the harbor.

"L-LUFFY-SAN! Z-ZORO-SAN! I'M G-GRATEFUL F-FOR A-ALL THAT YOU'VE D-DONE FOR ME! I D-DON'T KNOW H-HOW T-TO THANK Y-YOU BUT I-I OWE YOU S-SO MUCH! EVEN THOUGH N-NOW I-I'M A MARINE AND YOU TWO A-ARE PIRATES, WE'RE STILL FRIENDS, RIGHT?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE!"

"JUST WAIT, I'LL DEFINITELY GROW STRONGER!" Coby vowed as he saluted the two pirates. He had tears in his eyes which he was doing his best to control and his hand shook slightly, overcome with emotions. He watched as Luffy laughed and Zoro smirked, both agreeing to his promise.

"Attention! Salute!" To Coby's surprise, all the other Marines saluted the two criminals too. What a funny sight that made. He continued watching his friends, though. Luffy was laughing in mirth as he searched for something. As soon as he found whatever it was, he tossed it to Coby who barely caught it.

*•*•*•*•*•

"Marines saluting pirates, huh? That's something you don't see everyday!" Zoro commented, turning his gaze to his Captain.

"Shishishi, we live in a funny world!" Luffy replied as he fell on his back. Zoro took that time to evaluate his new friend and couldn't help but to stare at his sword.

"You a swordsman?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Luffy shook his head and left it at that. The two stayed in silence until Zoro asked where they were going to which Luffy just shrugged. This resulted in Zoro asking what kind of pirate didn't know how to navigate; which resulted in the two arguing for quite some time, until Luffy realized that Zoro had been lost ever since he first left his island, and burst into laughter.

"...Zoro… I'm hungry…" Luffy mumbled, casting a sad glance at the bag he had already emptied out. His first mate just rolled his eyes. How rude! Luffy pouted until he saw a large bird and decided to catch it, much to Zoro's surprise. He ended up being caught instead and was carried away as Zoro paddled madly, trying to get his damned Captain back.

Luffy, on the other hand, was frowning, upset to be carried off like this and refusing to acknowledge that it was his fault in the first place. Luckily, his flight ended when something hit the bird and caused Luffy to crash down. Standing up, he looked around, wondering where he was. To his surprise a girl grinned at him before saying something about a 'bos' and running away. Luffy wondered what cows had anything to do with this. Did he look like a cow or something? That was just rude.*

"That's her boss, huh!? We should kill 'im!" Just like that Luffy was attacked. He punched his opponents over the head, easily knocking them out.

"Hey, you're really strong!" A voice came, he turned his head towards it and saw the girl from before. "Wanna join me?" Luffy shook his head and started to walk away but was stopped by the promise of food.

"It's the least I could do since you saved me. I'm Nami!" The girl introduced once the two settled in a kitchen. Luffy grinned, shoveling more food in.

"Em Woofy!" He exclaimed. Nami scowled at the lack of manners but did her best to remain calm and ask him what he said.

"So Luffy… what are you doing here?"

"Hmm~ I was hunting a bird but the bird caught me instead! Shishishi! Hey, your nice want to join my crew?" Nami smirked at the question but decided to get the boy really desperate before agreeing. That way she'd get more in the bargain.

"What kind of crew do you have? Are you a traveler?" She asked leaning down a bit. Luffy gave her a 'what the hell's wrong with you?' look at her position but answered nonetheless, "Nah! I'm a pirate!"

Immediately the air grew tense. Luffy paid it no mind and continued eating.

"No way in hell! I'd rather die before joining scum like you!" Nami shouted. Luffy stuck out his bottom lip and questioned why, while also commenting on how that was mean thing to say. Nami growled at him before going on of a rant on how pirates killed someone important to her. Luffy didn't reply for a while, letting the silence drag on. He finished his food and stood up.

"I see. It can't be helped, then." he stated. But Nami suddenly got an idea.

"Wait! … actually… I'll join you if you help me with something…" Luffy looked at her confused but nodded his agreement.

*•*•*•*•*•

"Ne~ Hammon*… why am I tied up?"

"MY NAME'S NAMI!"

*•*•*•*•*•

 ***I wanted to put in a really bad joke here somehow so I went and searched for anything of use. As a result I found that people refer to cows as 'boss' because apparently the latin word 'bos' means cow. And if you google the meaning of boss, one of the definitions is a cow.**

 ***Nami's name means 'Wave' Hammon means 'Ripple'.**


	4. The Pirate with the Ridiculous Nose

**A/N**

 **This chapter was originally supposed to go allt he way until they met Usopp** **but it was getting to long so I had to separate it into two parts.**

 **kippysaurus : No problem :) Yup! Nami's here. Poor girl, stick with those two.**

 **camdawg : I can't say much for the sake of spoilers, but I will admit, whether they join or not they play an important role, or at least some of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I would be much richer, I assure you, if I owned One Piece. But I do not, sadly.**

*•*•*•*•*•

"Ne~ Mizu*… why am I in a cage?" Luffy asked his new 'friend'. After she had led him to the roof of some building, he had been thrown in while she talked to a weird clown guy. The orangette ignored him and continued talking about how grateful she was towards Buggy for giving her a chance.

"Now! Let's party! To our new comrade!" Buggy shouted, raising his glass. His crewmates followed his lead before downing their own drinks. Nami included. Luffy frowned. He wanted to party too! But no~

'Meanie~' he thought as he glared at Nami. Sighing, he leaned against the back of the cage. He could easily break out but that would be no fun. He wanted to be rescued! There was no one to rescue him, though. He wondered what his first mate was doing. Was he as bored as Luffy was at the moment? He missed him.

The young monkey was broken from his thoughts when a plate was placed outside of his cage. He looked up to Nami, a drink in her hand.

"Aww~ feeding someone you imprisoned? Aren't you an angel~" he drawled out, inverdily smirking at her enraged expression. .

"You probably deserve it, filthy pirate." She growled out, hatred clear in her eyes. Though at the word 'pirate' or at Luffy, himself, remained unknown. Luffy hoped it wasn't at him. He really liked Nami.

"I'm pretty sure," he started, smirking at her, "you just joined a crew, sweets. You're a 'filthy pirate' too." He didn't even try to stop the laughter that climbed up his through. Still laughing, he reached for the meat Nami had brought him. He gave a small bow in gratitude deciding that Nami was nice. She gave him food after all. She would definitely be his navigator! As he devoured the meat, he half listened to what his navigator-to-be was saying. Or rather ranting about. Something about being different. Nami sure was fun to tease!

"Anyways," Nami said after she calmed down and realized Luffy wasn't even paying attention, "I'll get you out after I steal Buggy's treasure so just sit still, would you?" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "And my name's Nami!" Their conversation was brought to a screeching halt when Buggy suddenly called for the thief.

"As a welcoming present, I'm giving you the honors of blowing up your shitty ex-boss!" He stated as a cannon was brought into view. Nami froze. She hadn't planned for this! Trying to think, she stalled with claims of how it's be better to just forget him and continue on drinking but Buggy wasn't having it. Nami shakily grabbed the matchstick offered to her, regret clouding her vision. Pirate or not, by killing Luffy…

"Your hands are trembling. Where's the bravery from before? Was it just an act?"

"Shut up! I'm not like you, I can't kill someone no matter how evil they are." Nami hissed. Around her the pirates cheered. For her… to kill… they were cheering for someone else's death.

"Even if you're in a crew, you aren't a pirate. Not when your will is so hesitant." Luffy said, voice calm. Nami glared at him.

"Will? The will to kill?" She gritted, visions of another death flashing through her mind. She didn't notice the grin that stretched on Luffy's face.

"No…but rather the will to risk your life." Nami froze once again but because of a different reason this time. She clenched her fist, Luffy's words surrounding her. _The will to risk your life_. Did she have that?

"You're too slow! Lemme show you how to do it!" a Buggy pirate proclaimed snatching the matchstick from Nami's hand.

 _The will to risk your life._

Gulping down any hesitation, Nami reached underneath her skirt for her bo-staff, connected the three pieces and hit the pirate all in one swift movement. Suddenly the party wasn't as joyous as before. The pirates were shocked from her betrayal but quickly snapped out of it and tried to attack her. Nami, on the other hand noticed that the fuse was still burning. Not having a better idea, she tried to pat out the fire just as the pirates attacked. Surprisingly Nami remained unharmed, other than her hands that is.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro's voice came. Luffy grinned at his friend. Zoro was finally here! Maybe he'd rescue him!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Buggy yelled. Things weren't going his way today.

"Captain! That's Roronoa Zoro! He's some big pirate hunter! He's really well-known!"

"Huh? WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!" Zoro ignored the circus in front of him and instead turned his attention to his Captain and the orange haired girl.

"Explain." He demanded. When Luffy just laughed he decided to continue talking. "I leave you alone for a little while and you get yourself stuck in a cage?" Luffy just nodded, still laughing.

"We have to get out of here!" Nami stated once she got over the fact that a pirate hunter was calling someone 'Captain'. Zoro regarded her with a piercing gaze before turning back to Luffy in question.

"Our navigator!" Luffy proudly exclaimed. Zoro nodded before grinning at Nami and welcoming her to the crew. Nami glared at him she hadn't agreed to that, damnit! But when she voiced her disapproval, Zoro just gave a sympathetic look. He, too, had disagreed at first.

"So your the famous pirate hunter, huh? Here for my bounty?"

"Nah. I don't do that anymore. I'm actually —" he was cut off by Buggy claiming that regardless of what he was now, killing him would benefit the clown. He rushed towards Zoro but the swordsman cut through him easily. Too easily, in fact. Actually, he hadn't felt like he was cutting anything, it was like his swords had went through air. He didn't get the chance to question it as a knife founded itself in his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" came Nami's horrified yell.

"Swords don't work on me! I ate a devil fruit! The bara-bara no mind, to be specific. BWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as his crewmates voiced how cool their Captain was. Luffy, on the other hand, commented on how weird it was much to Nami's annoyance. Why speak if you weren't going to say anything useful?

"Zoro." the named turned to look at his Captain. They stared at each other for a while, as if they were having a secret conversation. Nami just stared at the two. Had they finally lost it? Zoro grinned at Luffy before running off.

"RUNNING AWAY WON'T HELP YOU!" But that wasn't what Zoro was doing. He was actually just running towards the cannon. In a rushed movement he turned it so it faced the Buggy pirates who promptly freaked out. Understanding what was going on, Nami tossed a matchstick from the discarded box to Zoro who lit the fuse.

*•*•*•*•*•

"Well! That was close! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed from inside his cage. Nami just sighed as she discreetly kept on staring at Zoro who was carrying the cage. On his back. Despite his injury. What a monster.

Eventually, the trio were a safe distance from Buggy and his lackeys.

"Ooh! What a cute doggie!" Luffy squealed reaching out to pet a dog. The said creature didn't as much as acknowledge his existence. Luffy wasn't a quitter though! So, naturally, he kept on bugging it.

"What are you doing to Chouchou?" A voice cried out. The group turned to see an elderly man glaring at them. He cursed at them, ready to fight until Nami assured him they weren't bothering the dog.

"Why isn't he moving? Is he stupid?" Luffy asked, earning another glare.

" _No_. ChouChou's guarding his treasure." The man explained. "His owner owned this shop but sadly he passed away a while back. Even though he knows that he's dead… he continues to protect this shop." Luffy nodded his head, petting the dog again.

"What are you younglings doing here, anyway?"

"Just passing through."

"Ah, I see. Sorry, I can't even treat you as guests. A while back the Buggy Pirates took over this village. Even though I want to fight… he's too strong. All the villagers are in hiding but I just can't leave. I'm the mayor, after all. It's my duty to remain." Nami gazed at the elder sadly. She could relate to his story. Then, the mayor noticed Zoro.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" He called out, looking at the blood that was dripping from his wound in horror. Zoro just shrugged and said he just needed to sleep it off. Despite the mayor's offer to bandage the wound, he asked for a place to sleep. Giving up, the mayor gave in.

As Zoro and the mayor left, Nami gazed at Luffy who was still petting the dog. Letting out a sigh, she unlocked his cage with the key she stole earlier. She ignored his gratitude and walked into the house the mayor had gone in to.

*•*•*•*•*•

Luffy's time with the dog was interrupted by a loud roar. At first he ignored it but then the roar came from a significantly closer place. And by that I mean right in front of him. Glancing upwards, he saw a giant loin and a guy wearing a weird hat on top of the loin. After staring at the weird hat for a bit he decided to voice his opinion of it.

"IT'S MY HAIR, YOU BUFFOON!"

"That makes it even weirder." The weirdo glared at him before going on off about how he was Buggy's trusted man and would kill Luffy for angering his boss. Not that Luffy cared much. That guy could never beat him. He was strong.

 **Done!**

 ***Mizu means water.**


	5. Meet Usopp A coward who can aim!

**A/N ...okay first of all IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG**

 **:((( I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY if it happens to ever come to a point where I don't want to continue, I'll put up for adoption but for now I don't plan on that. I really have no excuse for not updating for so long. I'm terribly sorry for the del** **ay**!

 **eminadaisuki:** **My favorite ship for Luffy is ASL so that's what it is, but i understand that not everyone ships what I ship, so I plan on keeping it subtle. Just a few things here and there that can be skipped if it's not a ship you like :D**

 **I don't own One Piece...**

*•*•*•*•*•

"Listen here, brat. I don't want to kill you. If you give me Roronoa Zoro, I'll let you go." Mohji announced after ending his long speech about his superiority. Luffy had tuned out most of it but he did hear something about being the best; second only to the captain. Ah~ What was the captain's name again? Biggy? Bogort? Bigigi? Bugger? Bug? Oh, what- _ever_.

"Zoro? Why would I do that?" Luffy replied, eventually, with an eye roll. This guy was really stupid, wasn't he? Zoro was Luffy's friend! He'd never give him up! Ignoring the long-winded threats that escaped the weirdo, Luffy turned his attention to Chouchou, making sure his wasn't in danger.

Seeing the Strawhat brat ignore him, Mohji ordered his lion to get himself a snack from the pet store they were next to. This was possibly the worst thing he could have done, because before Richie, the lion, could even raise his paw at the shop, he was sent flying. Outraged, Mohji quickly stood up to see his attacker and fumed even more when he realized it was the kid. He had been hit by a kid! This was disgraceful! Still fuming, he and Richie rushed towards Luffy, once again. "Now you've gone and angered me! I WILL DE—"

"Who do you think you are to try to destroy someone else's treasure?" Luffy snarled, rage painting his face. Terrified out of his mind, Mohji commanded for Richie to attack his opponent.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy shouted, twisting his arms causing Mohji to question what he was, "Hammer!"

Mohji could only watch as his lion was easily defeated by the devil-like kid. He started backing away from his enemy, fearing his life. Unfortunately for him, Luffy had already raised his arm to grab him. And as Mohji shouted for someone to help him, Luffy slammed him into the concrete, ending the fight.

As Luffy was dusting himself off, Nami ran out, having heard the commotion and now sensing that the danger had disappeared. She questioned what Luffy had done but the boy turned his attention to the dog. He sat next to Chouchou and petted him.

"Good job on protecting your treasure. I have one too, you know." Luffy said in a soft tone that Nami didn't know he had. "This hat was given to me by someone whom I greatly admire… he was kind of like a father to me… Ne~ from now on let's both work even harder to protect our treasures! Okay?"

To Nami's surprise, Chouchou barked in agreement and even licked Luffy's face. Suddenly, she found herself questioning if all pirates were bad before deciding that maybe Luffy was just a special case. A pirate who is only a pirate in name.

"Well, I'll be damned…" the mayor mumbled. Nami jumped at his voice, not having noticed he had followed her out.

"...You kids… despite not being from here you've protected my town more than I have… I'M THE MAYOR! IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT THIS PLACE!" Just as he finished his speech, a bomb ripped through the houses, leaving a wreckage behind.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, mind blanking for a minute. Much to his relief, Zoro stood up from under the wreckage complaining about his rude awakening. This seemed to be the last straw for the mayor as he rushed towards the place Buggy was, anger clouding his mind. Luffy threw an arm around Zoro, happiness radiating out of him and followed behind. This left Nami alone with the dog and thus she too went along with them.

*•*•*•*•*•

The four soon arrived at their destination, different emotions clouding all of them. The mayor was feeling nervous but his anger blocked it out. Nami was a bit on the edge too, knowing anything could wrong but she needed his treasure. Zoro and Luffy, on the other hand, just wanted a good fight.

The mayor readied himself, scared but determined. Hesitating only for a but, he took a step forward. But before the mayor could go any farther, Luffy knocked him out. Upon seeing this, Nami let out a alarmed cry, wondering if Luffy had gone crazy. But when she questioned him, he simply replied that he would get hurt otherwise and left it at that. Zoro agreed with his views, and the conversation ended. The next time anyone spoke was when they stood in front of the building that held the pirates on its roof.

"YAH! YOU BIG-NOSED BUFFOON, COME HERE!" Luffy hollered out. At his words everything stilled, until, that is, a voice shrieked in rage. Following the voice, a pissed off Buggy with his subordinates behind him.

" _YOU_! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Oh… my bad, is your stupid nose affecting your brain? I had no clue." responded Luffy, sympathy coloring his voice. At this, Zoro threw his head back in laughter. He sure chose a weird guy to follow, huh? Buggy, on the other hand, didn't share his amusement. In fact he was shaking in anger, even as he ordered his crew to shoot down the offending kids. Upon hearing this, Nami tensed and wanted Luffy who only laughed. Even as Zoro warned him of the upcoming danger, he paid it no mind. Nami jumped out of the way, fearing her life, but Zoro stood where he was, knowing to trust his Captain. A good choice, he'd soon learn.

"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL! PREPARE TO DIE STRAWHAT!" Buggy yelled.

"If you think a stupid cannon is gonna kill me, your in for a surprise!" Luffy yelled back. Buggy snarled which turned into a smirk when the the cannon was shot. Not bothering to look at the damage he caused, he turned to face his crew.

"That's what happens when you mess with me, boys." His crew cheered in response, throwing praises out at the captain. Someone, though, commented that he should probably look back. Huffing in annoyance, Buggy complied with the request and was met with a shocking sight.

"Just what," came a voice that belonged to someone who should have been dead, "were you hoping to accomplish with that?" Buggy could only gape as Strawhat stood perfectly still, the cannon ball in his hand.

"...warn a guy next time…" Zoro muttered from behind him but his obvious smirk was betraying his supposed annoyance.

"...how… what…?" Buggy stammered, the familiar feeling of fear started to grow in him.

"I hope that wasn't your best shot, mister. My grandpa can throw better than that." At these words, Buggy's annoyance quickly overtook his fear. After all this cocky brat was mocking him. (Later at a war he'd realise that this wasn't a taunt but rather the simple truth.) But before he could retaliate, Luffy had thrown the cannonball back at him.

"...that was pretty cool, captain." Zoro said, looking at his friend. Luffy grinned at him, eyes shining from the praise. Nami, on the other hand, wondered what kind of monsters she got herself involved with. Shaking her head, she sneaked off to go collect the treasure.

The two now stood there with Buggy and a green-haired guy. Both having survived as they used the others as human shields, much to Luffy obvious disgust. The building they were on was completely destroyed though. The unicycle-guy decided that he would fight Zoro for they were both swordsman to which Zoro easily agreed. As long as he got to kick some ass, he was content.

Luffy watched with slight concern as Zoro and Cabaji started their battle. He knew Zoro was strong but he was still hurt. He hadn't even had meat yet! Ah, but Zoro liked sake a lot .. did that mean he would heal with sake instead?

If Luffy had wanted to see some badass fight, he was sorely disappointed. It turned out that Zoro's opponent was more of a circus freak then a swordsman. He kept on pulling cheap shots like constantly aiming for Zoro's wound. He also tried to blind the greenette with dust. Eventually, the fight ended with Zoro getting annoyed and claiming he'd show Cabaji what a real Swordsman was. His opponent met his downfall by Zoro's defining attack: _Onigiri._

Zoro watched Cabaji fall and turned around to see a rather surprising sight. His Captain was casually holding Buggy's hand while the latter was in agony because of the too tight grip.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit, Cap." Zoro mumbled, before promptly falling down. The last thing he heard was Luffy's _'shishishi'_ before he entered a blissful peace.

"YOU'LL FLASHILY PAY FOR THAT, YOU FLASHY BASTARD!" Buggy screamed, as Luffy let go of his hand. Luffy, in turn, just laughed. Readying himself for a _(hopefully)_ fun fight, he readjusted his hat. This action caught Buggy's attention and he let it be known that he knew a red haired asshole who wore a similar hat.

"You know Shanks?" Luffy asked, head tilting to the side.

"SO IT _IS_ THAT BASTARD'S HAT!! HE RUINED MY LIFE!" Buggy yelled and proceeded to explain to Luffy about how he ate his devil fruit and lost an important treasure map.

"Ah!" Luffy nodded in understanding, "You're like Shanks brother! … does that make you my uncle?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I AM NOT THAT **CENSORED** ASSHOLE'S BROTHER NOR AM I **CENSORED**! THAT PIECE OF **CENSORED**! HE BETTER **CENSORED** WHEN I MEET HIM AGAIN! HE —"

"Oh… nice to meet you uncle…. Sorry, but I gotta kick your ass…" Luffy interrupted before launching a 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun' at a distracted Buggy, easily defeating him. Grabbing the other's floating body parts, he launched him into the air, not to be seen until later chapters.

Luffy sighed. What a weird uncle. Just then, Nami came back, a bag of treasure slung over her shoulder. Seeing that the fighting was over, she grinned at Luffy, congratulating the boy.

"We should get going then… if you have everything." Luffy stated, picking up Zoro. Nami agreed and followed the other, not actually aware of what she was doing. As they started walking, they were called out by villagers who had just arrived and had misread the situation. They demanded to be told what happened to the mayor and who the three were. Both questions were answered truthfully by Luffy, not being one to lie. This resulted in them chasing the three as Nami cursed Luffy with every part of her being. Luckily, Chouchou came to their aid, and they successfully returned to their boats. After they scared off some wanna be pirates, the set sail in peace…. _Until_ …

"Luffy…" Nami started, voice chillingly calm, "Where's the rest of my treasure?"

"Oh, that? I left some behind because the village needed it." Luffy replied giving her a soft smile .. until she grabbed his neck and tried to drown him, screaming about her money all the while.

*•*•*•*•*•

"So this is Gecko Islands, huh?" Luffy mumbled as he and his crewmates _("when did I agree to that!?")_ got out of their respective boats. Just then, something was shot at his feet in warning.

"HALT! WHO DARES COME TO THIS ISLAND? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S PROTECTED BY ME USOPP? LEAVE NOW AND ME AND MY 80 MILLION FOLLOWERS WILL LET YOU GO IN PEACE!" came a loud shout. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be from a rather wimpy looking, long-nosed teen.

Luffy grinned.


End file.
